Matilde Darkmoon
Matilde Darkmoon (b. 17 April, 1993) is a half-blood witch, the first and only child of Ms. Edithe Darkmoon. Matilde and her entire close family resisded in a nice house in Godric's Hollow. Her grandma, grandpa and mother all survived the wizarding war, and in 2004 she attended Hogwarts for the first time, where she was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She is currently still completing her studies, but has many dreams, hopes and ambitions for the future. Biography Early Childhood (1993 - 2004) Mattie was born to a pure-blood witch called Edithe Darkmoon, from the Darkmoon Family, and she never really knew who her muggleborn father was. It was irrelevant and by the time she had reached her hogwarts years, she didn't really care too much who he was because she had her mother and her mother's mother and mother's father as well. Growing up in Godric's Hollow and her early years coinciding with the adventures and whatnot of Harry Potter, she gained many memories of the fear and anxiety, if vague, as they tended to be so young, of the choas it consisted of. Particularly in the years 1997 and 1998. Her family were not decided where they stood during the Wizarding War and being distant relatives of the Weasleys, although not close enough to warrant the title "blood-traitor", they were fairly open-minded and mild-manered pure-bloods for that day and age. They were neutral, but they worried greatly about the fact that, as Mattie's father was a muggle, they could be targeted. They weren't. Thank goodness. Not one of the Darkmoons participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, not necessarily out of cowardice or fear, but because they only knew about it the following day when Greta Darkmoon announced it gleefully after reading the headline at breakfast, May the 3rd. One of Mattie's strongest childhood memories was the moment when her entire family jumped up and hugged each other in relief and excitment. Noone she knew wasted any time in celebrating. Nor did they hesitate to assist in cleaning up the mess of the aftermath. It all carried on smoothly, one could say. Until on the 20th of Feburary 2001, Mattie's Grandma, Greta Darkmoon, passed away. It was an accident really. Greta had never been one for potions and she'd made a mistake, added the wrong ingredient to turn a fairly harmless potion to something disasterously deadly. She went quickly, but it was devastatingly sudden. To Be Continued... (The rest of this story is wip) Hogwarts Years (2004 - current) Upon recieving her letter in 2004, Mattie raced to Diagon Alley with her mother the following day, where she aquired her wand, which was Mahogany, 12 inches with a Kelpie Hair core and slightely springy; school robes; books(!!:D!); and owl which she promptly named Woot. Year one (2004 - 2005) Mattie's sorting was indeed a long one. it lasted a full twelve minutes, with the sorting hat telling her repeatedly that she would do well in all houses, particularly Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw for she possesed strong qualities of loyalty and honesty, but also accademically-oriented and an insatiable curiosity. Eventually the hat settled on Ravenclaw, the house that almost all known Darkmoons had belonged to. She then launched into her magical education with enthusiasm and had made several friends by the end of her first week. But possibly the most notable friendship was with a Muggle-born witch, Ellen MacKenna. To Be Continued... Year two (2005 - 2006) TBA Year three (2006 - 2007) TBA Year four (2007 - current :P) we're back in time, mkai TBA Physical Description Dark brown hair, cut short in a fairly neat bob, and dark, curious brown eyes. Yet the more noticable thing about her apearance may be her height. At 4'9, she is extremely short compared to her peers and as the years progress with little progression towards tallness, she grows more anxious that she may be forever cursed with such a shortness. Magical Abilities and Skills Mattie is absolute rubbish at Transfiguration. But she's great Herbology, Muggle Studies, Charms and Potions. the rest TBA ^^ Personality and Traits Sometimes one may need to say her name more than once to be heard. the rest TBA ^^ Posessions TBA ^^ Trivia TBA^^ Quotes TBA ^^ Category:Player Characters Category:Ravenclaw